Back In Town
by Anime-Magic12
Summary: After the 6th movie. Road to Ninja. Naruto heads to the Uchiha manor. what does he find? What promise did Sasuke make to Naruto? Sasunaru SasukexNaruto Onesided SaixNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story. Just to let you know I do all kinds of things. Huntik, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, Gundam Seed, D.N. Angel, Hunter Hunter, Beyblade, Digimon, Soul Eater, Magi, Nabari No Ou, Descendants of Darkness, Rurouni Kenshin, D. Gray Man, Fairy Tale, Kyo Kara Maoh, and more. Some will also be yaoi. (Boy x Boy) I also hate death fics. Why make a story if they die in the end? Anyway, this first one will be a random, short, fic on Naruto right after the 6th movie. Road to Ninja.**

Its been a day since Sakura and Naruto go back to their our world. Naruto was on his way to visit the Uchiha manor.

'Why am I even doing this? It's not like the other world. He's not here.' Naruto thought sadly. He arrived at the front door, but couldn't decide if he should go in or not.

"I was wondering when you would show up." A voice came from behind. He whirled around to come face to face with the one remaining Uchiha.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke came back to the village just as he promised 3 years ago.

_Flashback_

Naruto was heading home, full after eating 6 bowls of his favorite food. Ramon. He turned a corner to find Sasuke walking away with a bag of his stuff. Fear welled up inside Naruto.

"Sasuke!" He called out running up to him. Sasuke had his usual cold glare on. "Hey. What's going on. Your not really leaving right?" He didn't answer. Suddenly, Sasuke was behind him.

" If you let me go now, I'll promise to come back to see you once I've killed my brother."

"S-sasuke... Fine, but I will hold you to that. Alright, teme?" Naruto couldn't shake off this feeling of fear. Fear that the promise wound not be kept. What was stopping Sasuke from breaking the promise once he kills Itachi?

"Thank you, Naruto."

"But why. I can't even stop you from leaving me." He looked down. Even if they fought he knew that Orochimaru had back-up waiting just outside the village.

"We are alike. No family, and no one who cares. You were the first one to notice me as something other than an Uchiha. You were the first to become my friend, not caring for my ability or looks." Sasuke's tone had changed. It wasn't the normal cold 'I don't care.' Before he could do anything, everything went black.

End Flashback

"You actually came back." was it really possible?

"I'm an Uchiha. I keep the promises I make." He smiled. He really had a genuine smile. Things would be different now. He would meet Sai, and they would have the tell the Hokage. There was the mater of all their friends.

'I wonder what they will do.' Naruto thought. 'Sasuke probably won't like all the hugging or the hitting.'

**Fin**

**I will most likely make another chapter but who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know I really hate character death fics. It always bring my mode down. Anyway, I have decided to continue this fic. Sorry if the first chapter was so short. Plz comet. I need tips on how I con do better.**

**Summary: Sasuke meets Sai and they don't get along very well. Sakura and the others is happy he has returned, but some of them are still mad a him. This might turn into SasuNaru. One-sided SaixNaruto**

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, Tsunade, Lee, Gai, TenTen, Kiba-and his dog- Sai, Gaara, Kurenai, Temari, Kankuro, were all standing on top of the Hokage tower. They all had a stunned look. Naruto had just told them that Sasuke had come back to the village, willingly. Willingly! The stubborn, Prideful Uchiha actually did it. He was really their standing in front of them. Sasuke's team that he had put together were all standing their in amusement.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Oh, The youth they have!" Gai went on with tears in his eyes. Lee followed suit.

"The youth of a great promise. Fantastic!" Sakura on the other hand was really mad.

"Naruto! How come you never mentioned this! And you Sasuke! Leaving, and going with that man! Then you just show up like you did nothing wrong!" She went up and slapped me across the face. 'What the hell? She could be a little nicer. I did just come back.'

"Now. I believe we have never meet." Sai approached me. His voice. I didn't sound real. I knew he was from the organization but he sounded like a doll. "My name Is Sai. I am your replacement on team Kakashi." Sasuke's Eye twitched.

'My replacement?' I thought. 'I don't like this attitude or his smile. Reminds me of Sasori. No emotion and all fake. Something's off about him.' We shake hands.

"Glad you two are getting along." Naruto said, with his famous sunshine grin. 'I didn't realize how much I missed him.'

"Oh yes Naru. Oh course we are." Sai had this smile that I really didn't like. The jerk held hands with Naruto. It took all I had not to punch him there and then. I got yelled at, hitting, and the life hugged out of me. The Naruto decided that he would have to be my 'guardian' for them next 5 months. Yes, he was the hokage. This was to make sure I didn't kill anyone, and more importantly to Naruto, so that I didn't run off again.

Naruto's P.O.V.

'Come on. What does Sai think he's doing? If we weren't all here like this then I would punch him in the face.' Granny and I decided I would have to stay with the teme for 5 months, and if I went on any mission he would be coming to. I was stuck with him around for nearly half a year. 'It's not all bad though.' I thought to myself. I feel in love with him along time ago. After I realized, whenever we were alone I would stop the stupid act and try to get closer to him. Everyone went back to work while I followed Sasuke home. Sai, the jerk, decided to tag along.

Normal P.O.V

The Uchiha area seemed like a ghost town now. Sai finally said goodbye and they walked in the back. In front of them was the stairs and off to the right was the entrance to the kitchen. They walked up the stairs. Naruto's room was right next to Sasuke's. Just before he left to his own room sasuke slammed his hand in front of Naruto.

"What the hell was that? He was all over you?" Sasuke slammed Naruto into the door.

"What? Jealous?" Naruto teased. To his surprise Sasuke nodded. Sasuke kissed him. Naruto was too shocked to respond. He licked Naruto's lips asking for entrance. Snapping out of the trance the Hokage slowly opened his mouth. Sasuke plunged into the wet cavern. They fought for dominance which Sasuke soon won. They pulled away.

"Yes, I was jealous. That bastard won't be touching any time soon" Sasuke showed his possessive side. Naruto laughed.

"Do you really love me or?" Naruto had fear in his eyes. Sasuke grabbed his wrists, pinning them with one hand above Naruto's head.

"You think I would do this to just anyone?" Sasuke kissed him again. This went on for a while. Somehow they ended up on the bed and fell asleep. (Both had clothes on so stop thinking)

**I'm going to leave it at that for now. Sorry if it's a little short. I'm still learning how to do this. Until next time.**


End file.
